


3.9

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober 18 [9]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Titfucking, dubcon, noncon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Cable hates this arrangement--hates the rank taste of Juggernaut’s cock on his tongue, hates the feel of those big, heavy balls slapping against his chin as his mouth is fucked, hates the massive hand wrapped around his throat to hold him down on the bed--but even more than all of that, he hates the thought of his home destroyed and his family burnt to a crisp, all because of his inability to protect them.





	3.9

Cable hates this arrangement--hates the rank taste of Juggernaut’s cock on his tongue, hates the feel of those big, heavy balls slapping against his chin as his mouth is fucked, hates the massive hand wrapped around his throat to hold him down on the bed--but even more than all of that, he hates the thought of his home destroyed and his family burnt to a crisp, all because of his inability to protect them.

And so he suffers through the humiliation, the pain of Juggernaut’s fat cockhead battering against his throat; and when the big hulking brute grabs Cable by his hair and drags him closer to the edge of the bed, all he can try to do is scramble along to save himself some pain.

“Get on your back, bitch,” Juggernaut grunts, slapping Cable upside the head with one meaty hand. The other stays wrapped around his ruddy dick, holding the massive shaft aloft as it droops under its own weight. “I’m gonna fuck your tits.”

For a moment Cable is too stunned by the comment to move; but then he glowers at the big mutant, his hands curling into fists at his sides as he slowly rolls over. “When this is done, and I bring your whole ring down...I’m going to make your death a long, articulate study in pain.”

Juggernaut rolls his eyes. “Whatever, princess. Just push ‘em together.”

Cable hesitates just long enough to take a breath, to picture Hope’s face and hear her voice in his head, and tells himself this is just one more disgrace upon dozens. To stop now, to ruin it now, would make everything that came before worthless.

His hands move.

“There ya go,” Juggernaut purrs, stepping up closer; Cable closes his eyes to save himself the visual of the giant mutant’s cock above his face, and curls his lip when he feels the heat of Juggernaut’s ballsack, inches from his nose. “Ya got nice tits for fuckin’. Anyone ever told you that before?”

“No,” Cable grinds out, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. His fingers dig in a little, nails cutting into the flesh that remains on his chest--and the metal is harder to push, the T.O. making his muscles stiff and not wanting to move, but judging by Juggernaut’s sigh of pleasure above him it doesn’t matter. He keeps his hands still and doesn’t move as Juggernaut fucks the shallow valley between, spitting noisily down upon his cock to slick the way.


End file.
